1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate input device with display which permits an easy inputting of coordinate position data through position appointment by, for example, a magnetic pen and capable of displaying the inputted coordinate positions or image information on the basis of such coordinate position data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, devices have been proposed for inputting and outputting characters or patterns, in which a tablet, through which hand written characters and patterns are inputted and a display on which the written characters and the result of recognition are displayed, are arranged independently. With these devices, the user has to watch the tablet and the display alternately in order to input the characters and patterns through the tablet while confirming correct inputting of such characters and patterns. This seriously impedes the work for inputting of a sentence by hand writing. Furthermore, editing work such as correction and insertion of words and characters is seriously hindered because of the necessity for moving the cursor to the designated position in the sentence while checking up the present position of the cursor with the designated position in the original document.
To avoid this problem, input/outpu devices have been proposed as in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 144287/1983 in which the tablet and the display are integrated with each other in such a manner as to permit the user to directly appoint any desired position in the displayed document by means of a stylus pen connected to a character recognition circuit, thus facilitating the editing and inputting/outputting operations. With this arrangement, the user can form a document quite easily as if he is making lay-out and writing directly on an output paper sheet, simply by writing a sentence in accordance with the input format shown on the tablet.
This input/output device, however, still suffers from disadvantage in that the writing of characters and patterns on the tablet is hindered by a cord through which the stylus pen is connected to a character recognition circuit, and in that appointment of characters or position at a high precision is faulty unless the stylus pen is held in contact with or in close proximity to the tablet.